Light To Her Darkness
by neko-schoolgirl
Summary: Based on Inuyasha but in my views and characters. Eri, being a hanyou, has been beated by her stepmother since her fathers death. Tobias had just about enough. Her life takes a turn for even worse when a family heirloom isn't dorment anymore and Eri has t
1. Chapter 1

3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or swords of InuYasha. I do own all of my own characters though.

**Chapter One: Toward the Road to Paradise **

"Gimmie a break Tobias! There's nothing wrong alright!" screamed a very pissed off Eri.

"Bull shit Eri. Then why does your scent reek of depression," stated Tobias.

Eri inwardly sighed. Even after they broke up he could always sense the sadness that she was usually good at keeping hidden from everyone else. Course he was one of the few true friends she could completely trust. This only being because she was a hanyou. It didn't matter that youkai and ningens lived together in peace or that her grandparents were protectors of the shikon no tama and destroyers of Naraku because she was still treated like shit. Not as bad as she could have been but still the fact of the matter was that she was an unwilling outcast. Proof of this has been given to her time and time again. It was starting to get really irritating.

Flashback sequence

It has been the same for the last six months. Eri would go to school, clean the house and wait for her grumpy step-mother to come home and hope she didn't decide to beat her up. She was kind once but all she ever wanted was money and that's what she got when Eri's father died. Spending most of it soon after. Only Eri couldn't do anything to the bitch. They would instantly blame the hanyou for her death, which would be true but no one would believe that Shinwa Higarashi would beat her step-daughter. She had too many connections for that. Eri finishing up her final paper since her last day was tomorrow then she would be done with school. '_Finally for once no more stupid guys planning how, where, and when to rape me and kill the filth left afterward.'_ That's when Shinwa decided to show up. Eri knew she was in for it because she didn't do the dishes so she could finish up her paper. She could zone out the insults but the only thing that made it worse was that Shinwa was drunk. So her hits were twice as hard as they usually were and Shinwa decided to use her claws. Her only thoughts were _'Tobias…'_ as the blood from her wounds pooled around her.

End Flashback sequence

Tobias clearly saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes as she let her happy mask fall and turned away from him. _'I swear if so called "stepmother" has been doing what I think she has been doing...' _ Tobias slowly walked up to her and she flinched at his movement. _'I swear I am sooo going to enjoy threatening her' _

"Eri, has Shinwa been beating you lately," Tobias asked cautiously

"Feh, _lately_, does since my dad died count as _lately_ Tobias. She blames it all on me since it was a hate crime for 'housing a hanyou'. If that counts as lately then yeah" said Eri on the brink of tears. Tobias did a very audible growl and took Eri's hand and pulled her towards his F-350 truck.

"Where are we going, Tobias?" asked a curious Eri

"We are going to your house. Why?"

"Well, _why_ are we going to the last place I want to be right now?"

"So we can move you out of there and into my house." He stated simply. "Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Won't your father have a major cow with that little subject?"

"Eri, We have 15 bedrooms that aren't being used I am very sure he will be able to sacrifice one of them. In addition to that when I tell him about your little circumstance with Shinwa he will probably do the following things…," stated Tobias.

"And those would be what," asked an uncertain Eri

"One he will welcome you into the house and happily into his arms, only because he sees you as a daughter already, not to mention Rin will be overjoyed to just have you there period," Eri giggled because she thought of going to her sergeant father and mother but didn't because she didn't want to worry them. "And," he continued, "He will scare the living shit out of Shinwa and any other stupid idiot who threatens you if I don't get to them first."

Now this got Eri laughing. Tobias smiled at the fact the scent of depression was slowly being taken over by that of happiness. That was the scent he so loved to know. _'Just like a sakura blossom in the spring. Pure bliss of a scent.'_ Unbeknownst to Tobias Eri's thoughts were almost exactly the same. _'Why does he have to smell so god damned...perfect. Damn me and liking the beach.' _ Eri was blushing madly so tried to think of other things. She was used to cursing herself for a while now. She still cursed herself for still liking the Inu.

The car ride was mostly spent in silence. The closer they got to the house the higher Eri's anticipation grew. Even Tobias was getting antsy because of her scent being so strong. Eri was wondering in her own little world when Tobias stopped in front of the shrine steps. He waited a minute but Eri still hadn't come out of her little world.

"Eri…Eri…we're here." Tobias sighed when that didn't work and resorted to the usual last resort. He carefully took one of his clawed fingers and ran it up the furry triangle on top of her head that acted as her ears._ 'I love those things.' _ Eri shivered and purred/growled in delight. "Now that I have you undivided attention," he started, "You ready to go and get your stuff and leave this place behind for now."

"For now? What do you mean"

"Well when you ever want to come back you can and get your house"

Eri smiled," Lets go and get this over with." Eri started up the stairs to the Higarashi Shrine," Maybe I can have a word with a certain Shinwa."

"Sorry love, but I am the one who gets to talk to her first. If you want you can have leftovers." Eri shook her head in defeat and walked toward the door that was at one point in time her true home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Confrontation with Healing Qualities **

Disclaimer: I am unfortunate to say that I do not own InuYasha at all. V.V

Eri turned the handle on the door and once again mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Right when she opened the door she was bombarded with the scent of blood. Eri in turn of opening the door heard a very pissed off growl from Tobias. She turned to see a very angered inu-youkai. A very visible red leaking into his eyes showing his already apparent anger and blood lust.

"_Stop! You no give in to blood lust. Female no want male to change." _She barked in inu. She allowed her scent of fear to rise and the growling stopped soon after that.

Tobias's demon was sadden by this and knew that he had scared his intended. "_Alpha_ _female no fear alpha male. Anger no for mate." _He barked back. The red slowly started to leak away from his eyes revealing his amber orbs once again. Eri ignored the fact that his demon called him mate. She had most likely have done so as well. Except he can remember but she can't. She decided to ask him about it later. Once his demon was again controlled he growled again. 'I wish I could kill Shinwa myself but in order to do that I have to talk to father first. Course I could let him handle it with his poison claws. Now I wish I had them. Damn it skipping me.' He smiled at his thought and looked at Eri who still had not let him out of her grasp and hugged her. "Go pack your stuff and put what you can in the truck. I am going to go talk to Shinwa and tell her about some new rules she is to obey." Eri giggled as his protectiveness.

"I planned on moving in a few weeks so most of it is packed already"

"Why didn't you move sooner?"

"I loved this place too much. But this house isn't my home anymore. Not the home it once was. I don't think I will ever want it back either."

"Well it's yours if you want it. I am sure we can find something to do with it."

"Alright I will go bring the boxes down then we have to go get some things from the dojo okay." Tobias nodded his head in confirmation and went into the house after Eri. He followed Eri up the stairs but where as Eri went to the left Tobias went to the right and walked to Shinwa's room. He wrinkled his nose at the stench alcohol and graveyards radiating from the room. He kicked open the door to a very surprised Shinwa.

"What the hell are you doing…Ahhhhh" she screamed as Tobias pinned her to the wall.

"You know I could ask you the very same thing bitch." growled Tobias as he slapped her. Her pathetic form shaking and crying already. "Heh you think this is bad wait till you hear what my father has to say about the way you have been treating Eri! I know you had a kind heart once what the hell destroyed that! You can't say that it was Shinku's death because one look at Eri and she only gotten all the kinder! What the hell changed you?" All Shinwa would do was cry at his words. Tobias dropped her on the floor gasping for breath. Shinwa looked at her hands which still held traces of blood on them and cried harder.

"Oh my god…what…what have I turned into?"

"I don't know Shinwa but this cant go unpunished I am sorry for that." Shinwa went rushing out of the room and went straight to Eri's. For a second Tobias panicked and ran to Eri's as well. But what he saw shocked him as well as made him smile. Shinwa was crying in Eri's arms and Eri running her claws through her hair and silently crying herself. A single box left he picked it up and went towards his truck. On his way back to go check on them he saw a bright blue flash coming out of Eri's window. Not knowing what it was he rushed to her room. Tobias's jaw dropped at this sight though. He saw Eri surrounded in a purple aura and a bright blue orb in her hands. There was a pile of dust at her feet. 'She…She's a miko?' Then just like that the orb was gone and Eri fell to her knees.

"Eri what happened?"

"It wasn't really her Tobias. She wasn't living but not dead. I thought it was strange that she didn't die either when she went with him that night. It turns out she did. The fact that she was brought back to life and my father wasn't turned her into a cold and icy being. She saw him in me and started to hate everything. You helped her realize that her soul was in her self made purgatory. She thanks you by the way."

"Oh. What was that blue light though?"

"I purified her so her soul could find the peace she wanted. I hope she finds father."

"You never told me that you were also a miko."

"I know but since most demons fear them there are few that know anyway. Sorry I didn't tell you Tobias."

"Nah it's alright," he said as he sat next to her and hugged her. "Just don't hide anything else from me okay."

"I won't since that was the only thing I was hiding anyway. Let's go to the dojo and get the rest of my things."

"Well since things with Shinwa have been settled you sure you don't want to live here."

"Yeah but I need to get away from here for a long while. Besides I can always come back to it since its mine now anyway."

"Good point. To the dojo then?"

"Yeah let's go." Eri stood up and walked down the stairs. The dojo was separated from the house and was also a study. While Eri walked right into the dojo Tobias was repelled into the well house. Not to mention the well house was about 30 feet away from the dojo. Eri turned around and gasped at the sight in front of her. Before running to Tobias she tore of the sutra that kept up the barrier from letting any full youkai or humans with evil intentions in. When she found him he was already brushing off the dust off himself.

"I'm sorry. Oh god am I sorry. I am such an idiot. I'm sorry."

"Eri I'm…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tobias shook his head. She had one of these sorry rants before and no matter what he did she only said it loader or cried. He took his forefinger and thumb and lifted her chin. Eri's eyes still squeezed shut and still rambling about how sorry she was, Tobias placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When Tobias pulled back Eri launched herself into his arms. Tobias hugged her back and whispered into her ear," No more apologizing. It gets annoying after a while." Eri just laughed at that and walked him back to the dojo. Tobias was careful this time and tried his hand first but only met air. Eri laughed again. "Looking for this," she asked as she waved the sutra in front of his face. Tobias just rolled his eyes and walked into the dojo with her. Eri grabbed a leather bag and started to put her weapons into it. Her weapons consisted of her bow and what he guessed were purifying arrows and regular ones since she grabbed two quivers, her twin katanas, her says, a bowstaff and a very old looking sword.

"You haven't seen this one yet have you?"

"No. Which one is that one?"

"This one is Tetsaiga. The sword of my grandfather InuYasha. He left it to my father who left it to me. I haven't heard from him since daddy's funeral amazingly enough. He just vanished."

"Wow is there anything else you want to get?"

"Just a few things out of the study." She walked to the sliding door on the right and pushed it open. She went to the desk and opened the locked drawer on her left with her claw like Shinku showed her. She pulled out the contents of the drawer which consisted of two boxes and a picture. The picture being off her father and her at her 16th birthday and the longer of the boxes being the box containing her sutras. She opened the other box and sighed in relief that it had been disturbed.

"What's that Eri?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hey that's an insult to me."

"Fine then you asked for it," she turned the box toward Tobias revealing its contents. His jaw dropped at what he saw. 'Damn that's the second time today that she has surprised me.' "This is the dormant Shikon no Tama."

"Dear god. I thought it was purified. Wait, why is it dormant?"

"That is a story to be revealed in due time."

"Fine then. Got everything?"

"Yeah. Let's go home." She strapped the bag to her back and walked to the door. On the way to the truck Eri slipped her hand into Tobias's. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He opened the door for he and she threw her bag into the back seat. On the way home Eri fell asleep on Tobias's shoulder. He smiled down at her when he parked front of the manor. He nodded to the shadow youkai and told them where she would be staying from now on. They took her belongings to her room and he carried her there. Tobias placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead again. She sighed at the contact and snuggled into the pillow.

"Sweet dreams koi." He walked out of her room and went towards his father's office to tell him about the rather interesting day he had and the reason Eri is sleeping in the room across from his.


End file.
